the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen and Dan
|producer= |writer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography=Matthew Jensen |editor=William J. Caparella |studio= * The Stone Quarry * Arad Productions * Lord Miller Productions * Shank Films * Pascal Pictures }} |distributor=Sony Pictures Releasing |release= |time=102 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$90 million |gross=$375.3 million |preceded=''The Crown'' |followed=''Charlotte's Web'' }} Gwen and Dan is an 2019 American animated science fiction fantasy adventure action comedy spy film produced by Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Movie Land Animation Studios, The Stone Quarry, Arad Productions, Lord Miller Productions, Shank Films, and Pascal Pictures, it was directed by Gary Trousdale, Zack Snyder and Genndy Tartakovsky, produced by Zack Snyder, Avi Arad, Amy Pascal, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller and Christina Steinberg, written by Chris Columbus and Doug Sweetland, and stars the voices of Scarlett Johansson, Josh Gad, John C. Reilly, Adam Sandler, Bill Hader, Jason Sudeikis, Hailee Steinfeld, Jamie Chung, Jonah Hill, David Cross, Bex Taylor-Klaus and Gal Gadot. The film follows a young gamer named Gwen Edward Hernandez and her partner and best friend Dan Miller, who use a virtual reality machine to go through many different dimensions that act like a video game to stop some dangers occurring in each world. It is an international co-production of the United States, United Kingdom, Denmark and Japan. Plans for Gwen and Dan to be developed by Jamie Chung were first revealed in 2015, and officially announced by Bex Taylor-Klaus in the late 2015. Ted, Randy and Pidge joined over the next two years, with Jamie Chung and Steve Carell cast in July 2017. Ted V. Miller and Randy Thom wanted the film to have its own unique style, combining Movie Land Digital Production Services' computer animation pipeline with traditional hand-drawn animation production techniques and computer technology systems. Completing the animation for the film required up to 140 animators, the largest crew ever used by Sony Pictures Animation for a film to date. Production of the film was first leaked online after the November 2014 hacks of Sony's computers which revealed Amy Pascal in talks with Movie Land Animation Studios for a feature film. It was eventually confirmed in 2016 with the film intended on being in motion-capture combined with photo-realistic computer-animation. Gwen and Dan had its world premiere at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on May 31, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on June 7 by Sony Pictures Releasing under the Columbia Pictures label, in RealD 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. It has grossed over the same thing as Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, unlike $375 million worldwide against a $90 million budget. It received praise for its animation, characters, story, voice acting, humor and soundtrack. It won numerous awards, including Best Animated Feature at the 92nd Academy Awards, 47th Annie Awards, and 77th Golden Globe Awards. On November 7, 2017, the sequel film will be in development. Plot This is a story about Gwen Edward Hernandez, one of the two gamers who travel through different dimensions via virtual reality, who loves using a types of video games she want to play. Gwen was born in May 7, 1997 at Posen, Illinois and she is one year old. She created the picture used for her own personal experience in town. She is eight years old now in May 9, 2005. On August 15, 2005, she started school. The first day of school is started on August 14, 2005. Then, Gwen's birthday is on May 7. In 2007, her parents were start to get ready for her birthday. On May 7, 2007, it's her tenth birthday. In August 2008, Gwen started middle school. She meet her friends. Her friends name Dan Miller, one of the two gamers who travel through different dimensions via virtual reality. He is her partner and the fun-loving one who likes to play around in some worlds. Even when Dan is eleven years old, his birthday is on May 24. In his backstory, Dan Miller was born in May 24, 1997, then he is five in 2002. His father takes a picture of him. On May 24, 2007, his birthday was completed. On July 4, 2009, her parents are announcing to go to San Francisco which Gwen is fourteen years old. As of May 27, 2011, Gwen and Dan had graduated from middle school. As of June 7, 2011, her parents were moving the furnitures, rooms, beds, TVs, and items to somewhere. Where do she taking her to? Her parents chose San Francisco, California, which is her favorite city of the United States. Meanwhile, Gwen and her parents were going to San Francisco, California. Gwen Edward Hernandez is having fun in her room. As of August 14, 2011, she started high school. Then on August 19, 2011, Gwen punches Dan in school. Then on September 22, 2011, her teacher Katie Lopez tells how to use virtual realities. To use virtual reality, just look onto virtual reality to make sure that she knows this to see what happens until Dan tells her not to go on virtual reality, because if she do, she and Dan will get stuck in a virtual reality place called the VRC. Then, she didn't get stuck, it's just virtual reality. Gwen and Dan were welcoming the VRC with these guys. Then, the aliens were chasing Gwen and Dan specially Slim, an awkward robotic alien in the space world. Two hours later, the students were going to lunch. After they ate it, Gwen and Dan exit the lunch room. After witnessing Jessica, woo Dan Miller and invite everyone to her party. That night, Gwen and Dan breaks into Slim's town but find no proof. Four and the half years later, Gwen and Dan had it closed to get to college, but was kidnapped by Scardino the villainous alien and take him into outer space and Gwen and Dan looks at the greatful planets. Then, they made it into his ships. Gwen and Dan were both can't take it anymore, so he and she can escape from Scardino to get back to college, before tt's too late. As for then, Scardino started chasing Gwen and Dan specially aliens were chasing them, eventually Gwen and Dan defeat him using super scope gun. That evening, Gwen finds Dan strapped to a TNT-loaded shark rocket and starts to untie him, but Slim launches the rocket, sending it flying towards the same volcano where Scardino previously faked his death. Dan accepts Gwen's invitation for a date, and the pair dive into the ocean seconds before the rocket enters the volcano and violently explodes. Gwen and Dan were returning home from the experiencing rockets. The next day, Alexandra now repaired and embracing her true identity as Gwen and Dan reconnects with their mother and returns to work at the city of San Francisco. Cast * Scarlett Johansson as Gwen Edward Hernandez, one of the two gamers who travel through different dimensions via virtual reality. She is 18 years old and the one who hopes to reach her goal by fixing every world. ** Taylor Somenzi as a younger Gewn Edward Hernandez * Josh Gad as Dan Miller, one of the two gamers who travel through different dimensions via virtual reality. He is Luna's partner and the fun-loving one who likes to play around in some worlds. ** Max Charles as a younger Dan Miller * Scott Adsit as Ralph, a robot who befriends with Gwen and Dan * John C. Reilly as Robert, a mysterious player who Gwen and Dan encounter during their adventure in virtual reality. He is the one who wants to go after the duo so he can win the "games". * Adam Sandler as Cody, a player who decides to play along with Gwen and Dan * Jeremy Irons as Scardino, a awkward villainous alien who tries to kill Gwen and Dan. * Bill Hader as Slim, an awkward robotic alien in the space world. * Jason Sudeikis as Jackie Hernandez, Gwen's father and Ashley's husband. * Jennifer Lawrence as Maya Hernandez, Gwen's mother and Joshua's wife who is an agent working for the VRC. * Hailee Steinfeld as Alexandra, Gwen's best friend. * Jamie Chung as Jessica, Dan's girlfriend. * Jonah Hill as Larry, Slim's advisor. * David Cross as Lenny, a male journalist yeti. * Keegan-Michael Key as Steven, one of the robotic aliens in the space world. He is the clumsy and dim-witted one who wants to help Gwen and Dan rather than just killing them. * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Addison, a female person who specializes in electromagnetics. * Gal Gadot as Alexa K. Hernandez, Gwen's stepmother. * Will Arnett as Timmy, a friend of Dan. * Tim Allen as John, one of Dan's friends and Timmy's younger brother. * Simon Pegg as Gabriel, a member of the VRC. * Justice Smith as Vouchaey, an relaxing bunny rabbit. * Henry Jackman as Lammy, an annoying squirrel. * Ryan Potter as Flap O'Hailee * Alan Tudyk as Damien, a salesman who sells things at a store he owns. * Chris Sanders as Gnaw, an insane alien in the space world who believes Gwen and Dan are monsters. * Gary Rydstrom as David * Chris Pratt as Ollie * Gary Hall as Computer Voice * Jackie Chan as Giant Production Development In July 2, 2016, it was reported that Sony Pictures Releasing, Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios had acquired the rights to make a movie, to adapt it into a hand-drawn computer animated feature film, as a partnership between Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Movie Land Animation Studios, The Stone Quarry, Arad Productions, Lord Miller Productions, Shank Films and Pascal Pictures with Gary Trousdale, Zack Snyder and Genndy Tartakovsky attached to direct it. Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Gary Trousdale, Zack Snyder and Genndy Tartakovsky agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman, and co-writer Conrad Vernon, intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Atlantis: The Lost Empire, The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper, Wonder Woman, The Emoji Movie, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and The Animals in the Attic having the core inspirations for the film. In October 2017, it was officially announced that Sony would be teaming up with Movie Land Animation Studios to make an animated adaptation for Gwen and Dan, with Chris Columbus and Doug Sweetland writing the film's script. Two months later, Gary Trousdale, Zack Snyder and Genndy Tartakovsky was announced as director. In May 2018, Sony set the film for a July 26, 2019 release, and announced that the film would be produced by Movie Land Animation Studios. In late October 2018, Sony Pictures reached a new multi-film agreement with IMAX Corporation to release their films in IMAX, including Gwen and Dan. Writing In March 2015, Nicholas Stoller revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the film along with Nicholas Stoller, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Ralph Eggleston, Karey Kirkpatrick and Sergio Pablos. Casting On April 2019, it was confirmed that Jamie Sparer Roberts are all hired as casting directors for the movie. That same month, Scarlett Johansson has signed on to voice Gwen Edward Hernandez. Animation and design As with The Star, Sony Pictures Animation will have the animation produced by another studio other than Sony Pictures Imageworks, which handles digital production for most of SPA's films. For this film, Gwen and Dan will be animated by WarnerMedia's Movie Land Digital Production Services and will also be animated in a combination of motion capture along with photo-realistic computer animation. The character and hand-drawn animation, special visual effects, computer graphics and stereoscopic 3D conversion were done by WarnerMedia's Movie Land Digital Production Services and was made using Autodesk Maya who had made 2,300 shots for The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part. The rendering for the movie was rendered by Pixar RenderMan. The stereoscopic 3D conversion were done by Gener8. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. It took around a year for two animators to create 10 seconds of footage that reflected the producers's vision; the animation work developed from there. During initial development, the directors worked with a single animator to establish the film's look. This number eventually grew to 60 animators during production. It became clear that this would not be enough to complete the film on time, so the crew was expanded further. The number had reached 142 animators by February 2019 and at one point to 177 animators, the largest animation crew that Movie Land Digital Production Services had ever used for a film. Animation work was completed in April 28, 2019. The CGI and hand-drawn animation for the film was combined with "line work and painting and dots and all sorts of comic book techniques" to make it look like it was created by hand, which was described as "a living painting". This was achieved by artists taking rendered frames from the CGI animators and working on top of them in 2D, with the goal of making every frame of the film "look like a comic panel". Lord described this style of animation as "totally revolutionary", and explained that the design combines the in-house style of Sony Pictures Animation with the "flavor" of digital artists such as Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove and Chris Lawrence. The directors all felt that the film would be one of the few that audiences actually "need" to watch in 3D due to the immersive nature of the animated world created, and the way that the hand-drawn animation elements created specifically for the film create a unique experience; Persichetti described this experience as a combination of the effects of an old-fashioned hand-drawn multiplane camera and a modern virtual reality environment. Pre-production Pre-production officially began in the United Kingdom by early December 2015. That same month, director Gary Trousdale, Zack Snyder and Genndy Tartakovsky and the co-director Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman stated that the film will be another great love story with a new love interest being cast. The next month, production designer Bill Boes was announced to be designing the film's production designer, as well as Kasia Walicka-Maimone, also making the movie as costume designer. Music and soundtrack The score for the movie was composed by Henry Jackman and James Newton Howard, and was mixed and recorded by Alan Meyerson at Remote Control Productions. The film originally had no songs until six months into production when the suggestion of making the film a musical came from Toby Emmerich who was recently elected as chairman of the Sony Pictures Entertainment at the time. The soundtrack will be released digitally on June 7, 2019 during the theatrical release film date and on Compact Disc on June 11, 2019 by Astralwerks and Island Records. A separate album containing Henry Jackman and James Newton Howard's score was released by Sony Classical Records. Sound The sound for Gwen and Dan is recorded, designed and edited at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California with James Likowski supervising the sound editorial, Gary Rydstrom designing and re-recording the sound, Randy Thom supervising the sound designing, and Addison Teague and Alan Meyerson editing the sound to create the final sound mix for the movie. Technology PIX System provided the production crew with secure access to production content and project management throughout the suite of devices used. Release The movie will be released theatrically on June 7, 2019 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Sony Pictures Releasing under its Columbia Pictures label. In April 2015, Sony had made its first official announcement that a adaptation for Gwen and Dan in development, scheduling release for February 22, 2019. At the end of 2015, the release date was changed to June 14, and two years later, moved up one week. Sony premiered the film at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on May 31, 2019. Marketing Very little information about the film's plot and characters were revealed until Sony eventually released a teaser trailer and poster for it on November 17, 2018, with the former using the song "Zero" from Imagine Dragons to introduce the beginning of the film. Four month later, the film's first full trailer was released in two versions, both offering different content. On April 26, 2019, the film's second theatrical trailer was released only in the United States on April 28, 2019 with the song, "Don't Wanna Know" from Maroon 5. On April 28, 2019, Sony published the screenplay online. * The teaser trailer was released on November 17, 2018 and was shown before Ralph Breaks the Internet, Funimals, Stuart Little, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Sarcastics, Mary Poppins Returns, Bumblebee, Aquaman and Welcome to Marwen * The first trailer was released on March 1, 2019 and was shown before The Hampster Movie, Captain Marvel, Wonder Park, Nancy Drew and the Hidden Staircase, Dumbo, Shazam, Missing Link and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure * The second theatrical trailer was released on April 28, 2019 and was shown before UglyDolls, Pokémon Detective Pikachu, The Crown and Godzilla: King of the Monsters Reception Box office , Gwen and Dan has grossed $190.2 million in the United States and Canada, and $185 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $375.3 million, against a production budget of $90 million. On March 2, 2019, the film surpassed Hotel Transylvania 2 to become Sony Pictures Animation's highest grossing film domestically, unadjusted for inflation. In the United States, Canada, Germany, Japan and Mexico, Gwen and Dan was released on the same day with Dark Phoenix, The Secret Life of Pets 2, Late Night and Changeland, and was projected to gross $30–35 million from 3,813 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $12.6 million on its first day, including $3.5 million from Thursday night previews, and went on to debut to $35.4 million, finishing first at the box office and marking the best-ever December opening for an animated film. The film made $16.7 million in its second weekend, finishing fourth behind newcomers Aquaman, Bumblebee, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Sarcastics and Mary Poppins Returns, and then $18.3 million in its third weekend, finishing fourth again. In its fifth weekend the film made $13 million, finishing in fourth for a third straight week. The weekend following its Best Animated Picture win, the film was added to 1,661 theaters (for a total of 2,104) and made $2.1 million, marking a 138% increase from the week before. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, Gwen and Dan holds an approval rating of 97%, based on 346 reviews, with an average rating of 8.74/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and Gwen and Dan matches bold storytelling with striking animation for a purely enjoyable adventure with heart, humor, and plenty of superhero action." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 87 out of 100, based on 50 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a rare average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it a 90% overall positive score and an 80% "definite recommend", as well as a rare 5 star rating. David Ehrlich of IndieWire gave the film a "B+" and called it "hilarious and ultimately even poignant", writing: "An eye-popping and irreverent animated experience from the marvelous comic minds who brought you 21 Jump Street... Gwen and Dan '' is somehow both the nerdiest and most inviting superhero film in a long time; every single frame oozes with fan service..." Oliver Jones of ''The New York Observer gave the film 3.5 out of 4 stars and wrote, "The greatest triumph and biggest surprise of the film is that it is an LSD freak-out on par with 2001: A Space Odyssey." Johnny Oleksinski of The New York Post gave the film a 3.5 rating out of 4, hailing the film as "the best stand-alone film to feature the iconic character so far", and praising Miles's characterization as "more fleshed out than the usual Marvel heroes". Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter wrote that "...the freshest and most stimulating aspect of the film is the visual style, which unites the expected Movie Land mix of 'universes' (it used to be assumed there was only one universe in creation) with animation that looks both computer-driven and hand-drawn, boasts futuristic as well as funky urban elements, moves the 'camera' a lot and brings together a melting pot of mostly amusing new characters." Justin Chang of the Los Angeles Times said that "What distinguishes the both films, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and Gwen and Dan in the end is that it takes its mission seriously, even when it's being transparently silly". David Sims of The Atlantic said that the film "somehow, through sheer creative gumption, does something new in the superhero genre", particulary praising the use of comic book's "visual language", as well as the characters' dynamic, and felt that the "anarchic fingerprints" of producers Lord and Miller were "all over the movie". Katie Walsh of Tribune News Service said that the film is "unlike any other superhero or animated film that has come before", comparing the animation to "watching a comic book come to life", and feeling that the film "firmly exists in a post-''Deadpool'' environment, where it seems the only fresh way into a century-old superhero is to skewer the tropes, make fun of the merchandising and acknowledge the cultural significance of it all in a cheeky and self-reflective manner", and that Lord, who wrote the story and co-wrote the screenplay, was "The key to the balance of self-aware and sweet" present in the film. Industry response Chris Pratt, who also worked with Lord and Miller in ''The Lego Movie'' films, called it an "emotionally moving, cutting edge, progressive, diverse, funny, meta, action-packed, silly, visually stunning masterpiece!" Patton Oswalt, who also worked with Lord and Miller on 22 Jump Street, called the film "brilliant" and continued "... This has been a non-stop year for me and I'm glad I'm ending it in such a cinematic high-note. Not only is it the best superhero film ever made, it's flat-out a game-changing MOVIE. Seeing it again tomorrow!" Kevin Smith reviewed the film on his podcast Fatman Beyond, stating, "I always liked Spider-Man but this movie made me love Spider-Man on a Batman-type level", and continued saying, "It just goes to show you that any character in the right hands can be a transformative experience." Barry Jenkins, writer and director of the Academy Award-winning film Moonlight which also starred Ali, praised the film calling it "magnificent"; citing it as the best animated film, one of the best films of 2018, and the best tentpole film since Edge of Tomorrow. Jenkins continued, saying, "I was stupefied. I mean just tremendous, tremendous work, so grounded and full of verve; visceral. Saw it on the biggest screen I could find, just a viscerally enthralling experience. I salute you." Rian Johnson, writer and director of Star Wars: The Last Jedi, described the film as "the Velvet Underground of superhero movies" as he believes it will be an influential film. Accolades Gwen and Dan won Best Animated Feature Film at the 47th Annie Awards, the 76th Golden Globe Awards, the 25th Critics' Choice Awards, the 73rd BAFTA Film Awards, and earned numerous other accolades, including a Best Animated Feature nomination at the 92nd Academy Awards. along with many other awards and nominations. It was also the second non-Disney or Pixar film to win the Oscar for Best Animated Feature since 2011's Rango as well as the 7th non Disney/Pixar film to win this award. It was also the first non-Disney or Pixar film to win the Academy Awards for Best Feature Film since Pokémon Detective Pikachu. Sequel In December 2018, the directors were still focused on completing the film but acknowledged that the introduction of Gwen and Dan in the film could create the potential for many different stories to be told depending on the success of this film. By the end of January, Sony was developing a sequel and a spin-off from the film due to the "incredible buzz" surrounding it. Steven Spielberg and Joaquim Dos Santos are set respectively to direct and write the sequel, which would continue their story. Credits Gallery Notes References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 science fiction films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2019 comedy films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s spy films Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Films about technology Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Cruel and Unusual Films films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Screenplays by Sergio Pablos Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Zack Snyder Category:Films produced by Avi Arad Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films directed by Zack Snyder Category:Films directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Films directed by Gary Trousdale Category:Films about virtual reality Category:Films about video games Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Shank Films films Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Films set in 1997 Category:Films set in 2005 Category:Films set in 2015 Category:Films set in 2011 Category:American high school films Category:2010s high school films Category:Alien invasions in films Category:Alien abduction films Category:Alien visitations in films Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Films set in outer space Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures animated films Category:IMAX films Category:IMAX animated films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:Animated coming-of-age films Category:2010s coming-of-age films Category:American films Category:Theatrically released animated superhero films Category:American buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:American action comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American science fiction thriller films Category:2010s thriller films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:Animated thriller films Category:Films about revenge Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Animated films about robots Category:Films with live action and animation Category:3D animated films